I'm Not Giving Up On You
by Boo112
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!
1. Love Or Hate

Carl was hating being away from Chas, he couldn't bare the fact that she hated his guts. The couple had been through so much together, and almost a year after they had come to an abrupt end last Christmas, Carl was ready to begin winning his girl back again. The girl that he loved. The girl that was born, and the girl that was meant to be his own. Chas.

Carl approached the Woolpack, where Chas was stood outside chatting to Cameron, Debbie, and Charity. Great. This was just what he didn't need right now.

Jimmy grabbed hold of Carl's arm for a second as they approached the pub.

"Oy. Listen You. I don't want no trouble." Jimmy warned his younger brother.

"And there won't be any brother." Carl told Jimmy sarcastically as he pulled his arm out of his brother's grip. "Nah, honestly Jim, there's nothing to worry about, Chas is there, and I don't want to fall-out with her." Carl told Jimmy in all seriousness.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and shot his brother a concerned look as he clicked as to what his brother had meant by that statement.

"Mate you're not?" Jimmy questioned, just to double-check that his suspicions were not correct.

"I am mate. I'm getting Chas back. I want her back in my arms and back in my house. I love her Jim." Carl told her before he began walking towards the pub again.

"Oh Carrrlll, she's no good for ya mate." Jimmy moaned. He was forever the protective older-brother, and despite everything that Carl had done to this family, Jimmy still loved-him like he would love any-other family-member. And Carl admired that.

"Jim, I know you're worried about me. But there's no need to be. I'm a big boy now. I'll be just fine." Carl re-assured his brother before he headed over towards Chas, Cameron, Debbie, and Charity.

"Alright there guys?" Carl began.

"What do YOU want?" Chas asked him rather rudely, in her eyes, Carl didn't deserve her respect right now.

"I think we both know what I want Chas…..but I need to know what YOU want first….." Carl trailed-off.

"Ohhh Get-Lost Carl. I don't love ya…..infact…..I don't even LIKE ya right-now, so just leave-me alone and let me get on with my life, alright? We never stood a chance when we were together, and we definitely don't stand a chance now!" Chas snapped at him before she walked-off into the Woolpack.

"Oh Chas come-on!" Carl pleaded, but Cameron stepped in front of him.

"Mate. Did you not hear her the first-time? Move-It." Cameron warned-him.

"I'm not your mate." Carl started-up as he pushed Cameron backwards.

"Uh no ya don't Carl. Come-On. We're going home. I thought we were past-this!" Jimmy finally interrupted his argumentative brother.

"Oh No we're not." Carl argued. "We're not barred, and I'm being pushed out of me own local…..ain't that right?…..Cameron?" Carl teased, before he was shoved into the pub by an angry and fed-up Jimmy.

* * *

><p>As the two-brothers wandered into the pub together, with Jimmy subtly ranting at Carl for being so stupid, they were confronted by Chas, Diane, with Aaron following closely behind them both.<p>

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Chas threatened.

"Oh so we're not even allowed to come for a quiet drink in our own pub now are we?" Carl argued with the girl that drove-him absolutely-crazy in so many different ways.

"Yeah but it won't just be a quiet-drink with you though Carl will it?" Chas spoke-truthfully, nothing was EVER done quietly, not with the Dingles involved, and especially not with the Kings hanging about.

"She's right Carl." Diane intervened. "Now if you would like a quiet-drink, like you said you did, then please feel-free to take a seat, but if you're here to cause trouble, then please leave, because I'm not having that kind-of behaviour happening in my pub."

Carl shot Chas a glare before he shifted past Diane, along with Jimmy and went to take a seat. "I still love ya Chas." Carl muttered as he walked-away, but Aaron followed him.

"What was that ya scum-bag?" Aaron asked Carl angrily as he caught-up with the two-brothers.

"Ah. Stay-out of this Aaron. This is between Me and ya Mum, it's got nothing to do with you." Carl said, wiping his comment aside as he approached the spare-table in the corner. But Aaron grabbed Carl's shirt and had him pinned-him-up against the wall, before Carl or Jimmy had the chance to do anything about-it.

"I think you'll find that this has Everything to do with me…..Mate." Aaron told-him angrily as he held-him-up against the wall.

"Get-off-of me ya little thug. Before I do something that I won't regret." Carl threatened him, Chas had caught-onto this argument, and charged-over.

"AARON. LET GO OF HIM." Chas shouted at her violent-son, knowing fully-well the damage that Carl could do if he tried hard-enough. Of-Course he would never hurt Chas, and he never had done, but Chas had been Carl angry before, and she knew JUST how much he was capable-of.

Aaron snatched his fingers away from Carl's shirt as he backed-off towards his Mother with a smug-look on his face.

"If you EVER come near my Mum again, and I'll kill ya, you got that Carl. I'll. KILL. Ya. Alright?" Aaron warned Carl threateningly.

An un-scathed smirk spread-across Carl's face as Aaron ordered away by Chas, and the rebel-kid wandered-off.

"This isn't the way to get me back Carl. It REALLY Isn't." Chas told-him harshly as she got-up in his face.

Carl cheekily blew Chas a kiss and then winked at her. "You love me really." Carl whispered to her, before he was dragged-away by Jimmy.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>:). Please-Review. :). <span>**_


	2. True Feelings

Carl and Jimmy spent the rest of that evening in the pub together, and now it was getting late, and Carl had-had a few too many to drink. He staggered over to the bar, where Diane was stood.

"Another one please?" Carl slurred.

"I think you've had quite enough. Don't you?" Diane asked-him, but it was a rhetorical question.

"The way I'm feeling, nothing is enough. Now give me another drink!" Carl ordered, beginning to get frustrated now.

At that very moment, Chas walked-out from the back and witnessed a very-drunken Carl bothering Diane for another drink.

"Everything alright here Diane?" Chas asked, being falsely-innocent, and pretending to be unaware of the situation that was happening around her.

"Chas. Everything will be just fine, as-long as Carl agrees to go home and sleep off the alcohol without any trouble." Diane replied to Chas, but her words were meant for Carl.

Chas took a step forward, so that she was now next to Diane, instead of behind her, and looked at Carl directly in the eyes.

"Carl. Leave. NOW." Chas told-him firmly before Jimmy appeared from behind his brother, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him away.

"Come-On Mate, your drunk, and you've got work in the morning. Now let's go before you get yourself barred, or even worse…..arrested!"

"I Love You Chas!" Carl shouted drunkenly as he was dragged-away by Jimmy. "I Love You. I Do." He kept-on until Jimmy shoved-him out of the doors of the pub.

As much as Chas hated Carl at the moment, she still had a part of her that still loved Carl, and always would love-him. They had been through so much together, that-that kind-of love wasn't just going to fizzle-out in a couple of weeks or months. It was going to take Chas years to completely get over Carl. And as for Carl, well, he would never get-over Chas.

"Diane, do you mind if I just take a quick break?" Chas asked, on the brink of tears. She couldn't deal with seeing the man that was once her fiancé, in a drunken-state like-that.

* * *

><p>Chas wandered out the back, and then left through the back-door, before she went hurried to go and catch-up with Carl and Jimmy. She hid from their sight-lines for a while as Jimmy led Carl into their house. When Carl had walked-through, Chas revealed-herself.<p>

"Jimmy." Chas whispered loudly. "Pst. Jimmy." She continued.

Jimmy turned-around and spotted Chas. He shut the door quietly behind-him, and then met Chas at the top of the path.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked her quietly. This wasn't the time, nor the place for this, It was getting dark, and if Chas wasn't careful, she would be getting herself into some deep-trouble with the rest of the Dingles for even going near to this place, The place where her drunken-ex was lurking-about inside.

"Is he alright? Carl, I mean." Chas asked.

Jimmy sighed angrily. "Oh what do you care Chas?" Jimmy asked, fed-up with Chas' love-games. One minute she loved Carl, the next minute she was sleeping with him.

"Hey, as much as I hate him at the moment, I do still care about him ya know. You know fully well just how much me and Carl have been through together. You've been there all-along. You've known all along. Even when Carl was with Lexi, we still loved each-other. You know that." Chas told-Jimmy, pleading with him to be understanding with her.

"Yeah, and even after you humiliated him in front of the whole village, took all of his money, and lied to his face about being pregnant with his baby, he still loves ya. But I know better than he does. Even if you DID get back together now, you'd only be splitting-up again by the New-Year. And it's not necessarily all your fault, but you have a family behind ya, who would happily kill Carl for ya if you would let-me. So to answer your question, no he's not alright, he hasn't been alright since Dad died, and he never will be alright, but the closest I can get him to being alright, is when he's with me, working his socks off to keep our Dad's business up and running. So leave us alone Chas, we don't need you." Jimmy told Chas furiously before he turned on his heels then headed back inside to deal with a drunken-Carl.

Chas just stood-there on the spot for the next 5 Minutes or so, in floods of tears. She couldn't take-this anymore. She Wanted Carl back. She Needed Carl back. And she was Going to get him back. Whatever it took.

* * *

><p>Chas soon headed back towards the pub which had also now become her home. She walked-into to face the wrath of Diane, for being late-back from her break.<p>

"Well that was a flamin' long break!" Diane said as she waved-off the last-few customers. "It's closing-time now. Thanks for your help." She continued angrily, before she looked-up and Chas and saw the red-marks around her eyes from where she had been crying. "Chas? Chas, are you alright?" Diane asked her, placing a hand over her shoulder as she approached-her.

"No Diane. No I'm not flamin' alright. Okay?" Chas replied to Diane tearfully as Aaron walked-in, having calmed-down from earlier.

"Mum?" Aaron said, concerned for his Mother. 'What's up with her?' He silently mouthed to Diane, but she just shrugged her shoulders at him and mouthed 'I don't know.' In reply.

"Oh Aaron, thank-goodness you're back." Chas said as she sniffed the last-few tears-in.

"Hey, I only went for a quick-walk. What's Up Mum?" Aaron asked, but Chas just fell-silent.

"Is it Carl?" He asked, getting angry at the thought of that idiot upsetting his Mother.

There was no reply from Chas.

"It is isn't it?" Aaron asked.

But there was still no reply from Chas.

"ARGHHH I WARNED HIM. I'LL KILL HIM!" Aaron shouted furiously.

"NOOO." Chas finally replied to Aaron. "Don't you dare hurt him. You leave Carl alone alright?" Chas ordered him firmly.

"Well why an earth not? I told-him to leave-you alone, and now he's gone and upset ya, so I'm gonna give-him just what he deserves.

"NO AARON. No ya won't." Chas shouted, the tears returning to her eyes, and beginning to fall rapidly once-again.

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't reason why not?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Because….." Chas trailed-off tearfully.

"Because what Mum?" Aaron Questioned once-again.

But Chas fell-silent again.

"ANSWER-ME." Aaron shouted.

"NO. Just because. Alright Aaron?" Chas pleaded with him.

Aaron put both of his hands over his Mother's shoulders and shook her forcefully back and forth, as if to try and get her to think about what she was saying.

"I'm not gonna give-up on you this-time Mum. Carl needs to get just what he deserves!" Aaron tried to convince his Mum.

"Well he doesn't deserve a beating okay….." Chas trailed-off.

"Why Not Mum?" Aaron continued to push his Mother.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the nasty Cliff-Hanger. It'll all be worth it in the end I promise-you.<strong>_

_**Some exciting stuff coming-up pretty-soon!**_

_**:). Please-Review. :). **_


	3. Crossing The Line

Both Carl and Chas awoke the next morning, both in separate houses, of-course, but both with sore-heads. Carl's was due to a rather bad hangover. But Chas' was down to the fact that she was very confused at the moment. Of-Course, Chas wanted to be able to put Aaron first in all of this, but Aaron hated the man she loved, and Chas wanted Carl back once and for all. She didn't know what to do.

Carl had just about made-it down to the kitchen without feeling the need to throw-up.

"Morning Mate." Jimmy began as he stood behind Nicola with his arms wrapped around her, his hands meeting at her stomach.

"Urgh." Carl replied, and Nicola smirked.

"Hey don't blame Jimmy for how you're feeling; he didn't get you ridiculously drunk last-night did he?" Nicola ranted on at him.

"Oh Nicola, can you not just shut-up for once in ya life?" Carl said angrily, as he sat-down, and allowed his head to fall to the table. The anger was down to the hangover more than anything else.

"No I can't, and No I won't. Besides, you're just lucky that Angelica isn't awake yet." Nicola teased before she turned to face Jimmy.

"I'm off to work. Me Dad should be around in a bit to take Angel off-of ya hands alright. I'll cya later." Nicola told Jimmy before she gave him a short kiss on the lips, and then headed-off to work.

Jimmy walked-over to Carl and patted him forcefully on the back twice. "Pull yourself together mate, Edna will be wondering where you've got to….." He told his younger-brother before going upstairs to see to Angelica who had just begun screaming as she woke-up.

* * *

><p>Chas arrived in the living-room that morning to find Aaron shooting her a nasty-look.<p>

"What?" Chas asked as she slumped down into the nearest chair.

"How can you still love that filthy scum-bag?" Aaron questioned his mother furiously.

"Oh not now Aaron….." Chas trailed-off.

"Yes Now Mum. Do you not get-it? He cheated on you. That little-rat cheated on you. He saw another girl behind your back, which is why you dumped-him, and you swore to me that you would NEVER go back there." Aaron kept-on at his Mum as the anger increased inside of him.

"I Can't Help Who I Love Aaron!" Chas shouted at him, and there was a moment where there was an awkward-silence, before it was interrupted by a fed-up sigh which came from Chas' Direction. "Urgh, I'm going back to bed I can't deal with this right-now." Chas said tiredly before she headed-back-upstairs.

"Fine. If you can't deal with this. Then. I. Will." Aaron shouted back at her before he stormed-through the pub, then out of the doors.

* * *

><p>Jimmy had gone to work a while ago now, and Rodney had taken Angelica out for a walk, which meant that Carl was home-alone, and he was just getting ready to leave for work. He pulled-on a white polo-shirt and jeans, before heading downstairs.<p>

There was a loud knock at the door.

"LET ME IN." Carl heard someone shout.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming."

"WELL HURRY-UP THEN." The voice continued.

As Carl reached the front-door, he realised just who it was, that was standing there. It was Aaron.

Carl pulled the door-open. "What do you want Aaron?" Carl asked, slightly frustrated by the rebel-kids presence.

Aaron grabbed Carl by the shirt and pulled him closer. "I want you to leave my Mum alone. Have you got that?" Aaron asked Carl in a threatening-manner.

Carl pushed Aaron away from him and spoke his reply as he began to wander back into his house, towards the stairs. "I'll do what I like Aaron. And as for ya Mum, well, I think she can look-after herself…..don't you?" Carl told Aaron confidently with a cheeky smirk as he climbed the first couple of stairs.

Aaron immediately chased after Carl upon hearing his words. He ran-up behind him and reached-over, putting his hands over Carl's mouth rightly.

"You can shut-it. Right Now." Aaron threatened.

Carl elbowed Aaron in the stomach to get-him to release his grip. "Get off-of me you Idiot!" Carl shouted at him as he pushed-him backwards. "Now get out of my house before I have to call the police." Carl warned the kid.

"I ain't going anywhere." Aaron said with a smirk before he punched Carl in the face.

After recovering from the hit, Carl laughed. "Now that wasn't clever was it mate." Carl taunted as he grabbed Aaron by the shirt.

"I'm not your Mate." Aaron back-chatted. "I'm anything but." He continued as he shoved Carl away again.

Carl sighed. "You know what Aaron; you're not worth the energy, or the effort." Carl told-him, before he attempted to get up the stairs again without Aaron stopping-him this time around.

But Aaron dived on him, and tackled Carl to the ground as they tumbled down the stairs together. Carl knocked his head against the banister several times in the process.

"Not so cocky now are ya?" Aaron teased as he scuffled to his feet before he kicked Carl in the stomach repeatedly, and then left the house.

* * *

><p>Aaron soon returned home, or, to the pub and was confronted his Mother.<p>

"Where did you get to?" Chas asked-him.

"That's none of your business….." Aaron replied, before he tried to walk-off, but he was stopped by Chas.

"Oy. You're not going anywhere until you tell-me where you've been." Chas paused. "And why are ya knuckles bleeding?" She asked worriedly.

"I…..punched a wall…..got frustrated…..that's all….." He lied.

"Oh really? Then why are your clothes all creased-up?" Chas continued to question-him.

"Because Zak stopped-me from punching anymore walls alright?" Aaron lied again, but he knew that his Mum wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah right, Zak will be dropping Belle to school at this time in the morning, infact, he's probably still at the school now….." Chas argued with her son.

"Oh just shove-off will ya Mum….." Aaron said before he pushed past-her, then walked-off.

"Aaron!" Chas called after-him, slightly confused by this strange behaviour.

* * *

><p>Rodney headed back to the King's house with Angelica that morning to make the pair of them some lunch. Nicola had leant him her key for the day so he was able to pop-in and-out as he pleased.<p>

"Come-On Angel, lets go have some lunch ey?" Rodney told Angelica in his baby-voice as he opened the door for them both. Rodney took the first-step in and immediately noticed Carl's lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs.

"CARL?" Rodney shouted as he ran-over to him, crouching down beside him.

"Angel, can you go upstairs for me. And I want you to be as quiet as possible until I come and get-you…..okay? That's a good-girl now." Rodney said, not wanting his grand-daughter to see her Uncle & God-Father in this state, as he pushed-her in the right-direction, assuming that Carl had just fallen-down the stairs.

"Carl can you hear-me?" Rodney asked he as shook Carl's body. His head was bleeding.

Rodney had soon rung the ambulance, and then decided to call Jimmy.

"Hello? Emmerdale Haulage?" Jimmy answered.

"Jimmy it's Rodney. You need to get-home right-now. Carl's hurt."  
>"WHAT? Right…..I'm on my way." Jimmy said before he put the phone down then rushed home to see his brother, who despite acting like a complete and utter idiot sometimes, Jimmy still loved-him and would do anything for what was really his baby-brother.<p>

Jimmy was soon home and burst through the doors in a panic.

"CARL?" Jimmy shouted as he crouched down besides Carl, and next to Rodney, the paramedics had already arrived and were now seeing to Carl, who was beginning to show signs of consciousness.

"Rodney do you know what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Not a clue, all I know is that when I came-in, he was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs….." Rodney Informed Jimmy.

"Right. Okay Then. Thanks Rodney. Where's Angel?"

"She's upstairs waiting like I told-her too."

"Alright. Well if you could look-after her and let Nicola know where I am then that would be great. Thanks Rodney." Jimmy said, still slightly panicked by the whole-situation, as they wheeled Carl into the ambulance outside.

* * *

><p>Chas was wandering through the village with Charity to find the ambulance parked outside of Carl's house.<p>

Charity laughed as he watched the Paramedics wheel someone into the ambulance, then Jimmy appeared behind them. "Ahh they've always had it coming to them. Think about it. First Max, then Tom, then Matt…..Jimmy seems alright which leaves either Carl or Nicola…..either way I'd congratulate the person who left them in that way." Charity joked-around, but |Chas was having none of it.

"SHUT-UP CHARITY. Nicola's at work…..which means that Carl's the one who's been hurt. Oh my goodness. CARL!" Chas called-over worriedly, before she ran-over to the ambulance, where she was met by Jimmy. Charity walked-on ahead, she couldn't be bothered to deal with Chas when she was like this.

"Jim. Jimmy. What's happened? Is Carl Alright?" Chas asked, nearly in tears.

"Oh Chas. Don't act like you even care." Jimmy replied angrily.  
>"Of-Course I care, I've been engaged to-him at-least twice in the past, and I came this close to marrying him." Chas told-Jimmy tearfully.<p>

Jimmy sighed as he saw that Chas was actually being genuine for a change.

"I don't know what's happened. But he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and the paramedics recon that someone did this to him….." Jimmy informed Chas.

"Ya What?" Chas asked, as she suddenly realised that it was possibly Aaron who was behind all of this nonsense…..


	4. I'm Nothing Without You

The ambulance had soon arrived at the hospital. Jimmy had gone with a drugged-up Carl in the back of the ambulance. These were pain-relieving drugs of-course. And Chas had agreed with Jimmy to follow-on behind them. She would deal with Aaron later-on. For once it seemed that Carl hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Carl was now conscious, but obviously slightly dozey from the pain-relief as he was wheeled through the hospital and into the Accident and Emergency Department.

Jimmy sat with Carl as the Doctor came in with a Nurse to sort-out Carl's Injuries.

"Right Carl, Nurse Clara here is going to stitch up those wounds on your head and face, and then I think we should send you for a CT Scan do check that everything is alright internally." The Doctor began his spiel.

"Where's Chas?" Carl asked dozily, completely ignoring what the Doctor had just told-him.

"Chas will be on her way I'm sure Mate." Jimmy told-him calmly as the Nurse started to clean-up Carl's wounds.

"NO. Get off-a Me. I'm not bein' trea'ed until Chas gets here!" Carl said in a panic, but it was just the shock and the pain-relief that was affecting him.

"Carl. You do know that you're not with Chas anymore don't ya? She's not ya girlfriend?" Jimmy just thought that he better double-check, he didn't want Carl getting confused when the effects of the drugs wore-off.

"I know but I w-w-want Ch-Chas!" Carl shouted before he crashed back into his pillow, he had no energy to shout anymore.

"She's coming mate. Just let the nurse treat you ey?" Jimmy pleaded with his younger-brother.

"No….." Carl said tearfully to brother.

After around 10 Minutes of Carl refusing treatment, Chas arrived into the room.

"I want Chas….." Carl cried as he pushed the Nurse away once-again, and that was when Chas rushed-in.

"It's okay babe, I'm here. I'm here." Chas told Carl tearfully as she took his hand. Yes they weren't properly back together…..yet, but both Chas and Carl wanted to be back in each others arms.

"Are you gonna let the Nurse treat you now mate?" Jimmy asked his brother, and Carl nodded. "Good, well since Chas is here now, I'm gonna go and get a coffee, because by the looks of things you two need to talk….." Jimmy said as he rubbed his brothers shoulder before he headed-off towards the café.

Chas tried to distract Carl as the Nurse stitched-up the wounds on his head.

"Are you alright?" Chas asked him.

"What do you think?" Carl replied as calmly as possible, but it came out a bit snappy. "Sorry….." He apologised as he realised that he wasn't being very polite to Chas, when she was only trying to help.

"No don't be, Aaron's the one who should be here apologising, not you Carl." Chas told-him in a relaxed-manner.

"Listen Carl. We need to chat, it's been a tough year you know, for the both of us…..And I don't know about you, but I've reached that point, where I've had enough of arguing with you, and hating you, I just want us to be able to get-on again…..you know…..like we did when you were with Lexi…..and I was with Paddy….." Chas began calmly…..

"But what if I want more than that Chas? I mean…..Yeah…..I'd love to be friends with you again, and I know that I don't deserve anymore than that, not a single bit…..but I love you Chastity Dingle, and I want to be with you." Carl replied as he tried not to move his head whilst the Nurse treated him, but it was painful and he felt like he wanted to flinch away with each stitch.

A tear was brought to Chas' eye by what Carl had said, and the Nurse couldn't help but smile as she witnessed the chemistry between the couple come flooding right-back. "I Love You Too Carl King." She whispered to him tearfully as she squeezed his hand tightly. "But….." There was always a 'but' with this relationship. "Say we got back together, how do I know that you won't cheat one me again? I can't know that Carl. Can I?" Chas told him, emotionally as the Nurse finished treating him then left the room.

Carl sighed; he knew that this would come-up. "Do you remember what I said Last-Christmas, about me not being the best boyfriend in the world?" Carl asked and Chas nodded.

"Well you proved that didn't ya?" Chas replied.

"Yeah…..Yeah I Did…..And I regret all of it…..It was a Stupid, Stupid Mistake, but do you remember what I said after that?" Carl Questioned.

Chas thought for a moment before he looked-up at Carl and nodded.

"What did I say?" Carl whispered.

"You said that it was all over….." Chas trailed-off.

"Exactly….." Carl added-in.

"And was it….all over that is?" Chas asked him tearfully.

"Yes. Of-Course it was. When I thought that we were having a baby together, it made me realise that it wasn't Eve I wanted; it wasn't anyone…..just you. And I've wanted you back ever-since." Carl told-her sweetly, and Chas stood-up slightly, leaning over Carl and placing a light-kiss onto his lips.

"That's It. You've done it all over again…..You've got me, but urm…..let ME tell Aaron before we tell anyone-else this time around eh? Save you another beating." Chas suggested.

"Oh so you do believe that is was Aaron then? And what about Jimmy? Can I not even tell my own-brother?" Carl asked.

"Well I figured it would've been…..And I think Jimmy may already know….." Chas trailed-off with a small-giggle. "I kind-of went into a panic when I saw the Ambulance outside of your house….."

Carl looked at Chas and giggled slightly. "Owww, don't make me laugh." Carl said with a sweet-smile.

"Awww Sorry….." Chas said, smiling back at him as she gave him a peck on the cheek, whilst Jimmy walked-back-in.

"Ahhh, I thought this was coming….." Jimmy commented cheekily as he took a seat. And Chas and Carl smiled at him.


	5. Getting You Back

The Doctors had decided to keep Carl in for the night just to keep an eye on him, so Chas and Jimmy both said their goodbyes before heading back to the village after a very long-day spent with Carl in the hospital.

"I'll ring you in the morning alright Chas? And maybe we can go and see him together?" Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah…..Sure….." Chas replied calmly with a tired smile before she headed-off back-home, but she bumped into none-other than Charity as she did so.

"Oh so you're back then….." Charity trailed-off bluntly…..

"Oh shut-up will you Charity…..They've kept Carl in over night, they want to monitor, he would've been in a critical condition if he had been left alone much longer…..I mean thank-goodness he was found when he was….." Chas trailed-off, worried about Carl.

"Will you stop acting as if you care about him? Do you remember what he did to you this time last year? He cheated on ya, slept with another girl…..one of your best-mates…..EVE." Charity argued with her.

"Of-Course I care about him, you of all people should know how much Me and Carl have been through together, you were with his flamin' Father for a while remember….." Chas argued-back.

"Yeah I was…..so I know what he's like...he'll use this beating as a way of winning you back over, and before you know it the whole 'Chas and Carl' story starts all over again!" Charity told Chas firmly.

Chas sighed as she began to walk-off. "Ahhh just leave me alone will ya Charity, I've got enough on my mind without-you bothering me every five-minutes…..The whole idea to jilt and fleece Carl last-year was all your idea remember…..If you hadn't of gotten involved then we probably would have put the whole Eve thing behind-us by now…..And we'd be living happily together…..but no…..you just had to get involved didn't ya, like always…..Charity to the rescue…..Well. Your little plan didn't work this time around mate…..I love Carl…..and I'm getting back-together with him…..And we're gonna be happy….Alright?" Chas shouted before she ran-off back to the pub, which was now her home, in floods of tears.

Chas hated falling out with Charity like this, but Carl came first this time-around.

The next-morning, Jimmy and Chas went to collect Carl from the hospital together, as he was being released today.

Carl was sat-up in bed when they arrived. "Morning Mate." Jimmy greeted his brother with a pleased-smile. He was glad that his brother going to be okay, despite a few bruised ribs and all of the cuts and bruises.

"Morning." Carl replied with a small-smile.

"Hello You." Chas said quietly as she walked-over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she placed the lightest kiss into the side of his head.

"Are you ready to come home then?" Jimmy asked.

"I was ready at 7 o'clock this morning Mate…..Come-On, let's go home." Carl said with a pained-smile spread across his face as Chas helped him off-of the bed.

"Don't forget to take-it easy for the next week or so!" The Nurse called-over with a sweet-smile. She had grown quite fond of Carl whilst he has been-here.

"She seems to have taken a liking to ya mate….." Jimmy teased, but it was more aimed towards Chas than it was towards Carl.

"Ah well what can I say?" Carl joked, before he held his ribs with his hand, laughing still hurt, and it would for quite a few weeks with those three bruise ribs.

"And you'll turn a blind-eye to it. Won't Ya Carl." Chas paused for a second, expecting a reply from Carl, but he just smiled mischievously. "Won't. You?" Chas double-checked.

"Of-Course I will. No more mistakes right?" Carl told-her sweetly.

"That's right." Chas replied, before she gave Carl a peck on the cheek.

Chas' phone then rang. It was Aaron.

"Ugh. I suppose I better answer-this…..He IS my son after-all….." Chas trailed-off, before she answered the phone to Aaron.

"_Hello Aaron." _Chas began as she walked with Carl and Jimmy.

"_Mum. Where are ya? I've been looking for you all-morning?" _Aaron asked.

"_I'm at the hospital…..with Carl and Jimmy…..by the way…..you wouldn't happen to know anything about Carl's Attack would you Aaron?" _Chas asked angrily and harshly.

"_No….." _Aaron trailed-off…..but it was obvious that he was lying.

"_Right…..Whatever Aaron, we'll talk-about this later-on…..Bye." _Chas said before she closed the conversation.

"Well? Does he know anything about it?" Carl asked Chas as she linked-arms with him.

"He claims not to…..Listen…..Are you sure it was definitely him?" Chas asked.

"Chas. I'm more than sure…..It was him alright?" Carl told Chas.

"Alright….." Chas trailed-off…..She hated situations like these…..Having to choose between the Man she loved, or her son.


	6. Rebellion

Chas, Carl and Jimmy had soon arrived back at their big home at Mill Cottage. Chas had just assumed that she would soon be moving back-in with Carl now that they were finally back-together again.

The three of them had arrived home to together to the smell of a roast-dinner, which Rodney had helped Nicola to make whilst Angelica slept upstairs.

"Is that a roast dinner I can smell?" Jimmy asked Nicola as he approached her from behind then cuddled her, before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Well I thought you deserved it after the couple of days you've had….." Nicola trailed-off, not wanting to appear as if she was being thoughtful, but a small smile did spread across Nicola's face as she saw that Jimmy, and both Chas and Carl had all really appreciated Hers and her Father's hard-work.

"Thanks Nicola." Chas said gratefully.

"Yeah Thanks." Carl added-on.

"Oh. Don't thank-me Carl, thank my Dad. He's the one who found-you then called the Ambulance." Nicola informed Carl and Chas.

"Babe, is this just me, or did Nicola actually think about someone-else other than herself for a change?" Chas asked with a cheeky-smile spread across her face.

Carl tried to laugh, but a couple of bruised ribs were getting in the way. "Ow don't make me laugh it hurts." Carl said and Chas gently hugged him.

"Awww I'm sorry." Chas added-on.

"But seriously Rodney. You saved my life mate, and I'll always appreciate that." Carl told Rodney thankfully.

Chas and Carl then went and cuddled-up together on the living-room sofa, and for Nicola, she suddenly clicked that the two of them were back-together-again, as she waved her Father goodbye then walked-into the Living-Room with Jimmy. Angelica was still fast-asleep upstairs.

"Wait. Hang-On a second. Since when did you two get back-together?" Nicola asked the two of them, as Jimmy took a seat and she then sat on his lap.

"Well, when I found-out that this-one had been beaten-up, I couldn't help myself. Charity might hate-me for it, but I don't care, Carl's worth-it." Chas said sweetly with a smile as she looked at Carl, and then gently kissed him on the lips.

"Ohhh, well I suppose I'll have to put-up with you for a bit. Scarlet always did….." Nicola trailed-off.

"Oh Babe, that reminds me, shouldn't you ring Scarlet, and let her know that we're back together again?" Chas asked, thinking of Scarlet.

"Urmmm…..Jimmy, how about I leave that one to you mate?" Carl begged his older-brother, and Jimmy sighed.

"Ahhh, I suppose I'm gonna have to aren't I?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep." Carl finished.

Whilst Jimmy rang Scarlet, Chas convinced Carl to have a sleep, whilst she went to visit Aaron.

"Listen, I'm not sure how long I'll be, but you need a good-rest, so don't worry about anything. Just sleep alright?" Chas spoke softly, before she kissed Carl's forehead, and then stood-up.

"Promise-me you'll talk to Aaron about the assault?" Carl asked Chas.

"Oh I'll try Babe, but you know what he's like…..he won't tell me anything…..He might tell Paddy though….." Chas paused for a couple of seconds. "I'll see what I can do alright?"

"Okay…..You know, I'd have had him put-away and locked-up for good by now if it wasn't for the fact that he was your son….." Carl told Chas truthfully.

"Awww Carl don't speak like that…..It almost killed-me the last-time Aaron got into trouble with the Police…..And you know that it did….."

"I know…..don't worry I'm not gonna go to the Police about this…..But don't expect me to get-along with him…..I'm not Paddy, and he needs to remember that…..I'm not gonna be his best-mate." 

"Oh I know that Carl, I just wish that you two wouldn't fight all the time….I'll see you later alright? You just stay there and sleep. Okay? I'll cya-later….." Chas said to Carl before she headed-off to the pub to talk to Aaron.

"Ah. There you are. I thought I'd find you in here." Chas said to Aaron as she joined-him at a table. "How have you been?" Chas asked her rebellious son.

"Alright….." Aaron trailed-off. "Why do you wanna know anyway?" Aaron asked his Mother bluntly.

"Because you're my Son and I care about ya alright?" Chas told-Aaron firmly. "Oh. And the way. Me and Carl are back-together…..like officially now okay….." Chas informed her son.

"Arrrggghhh I knew that it wouldn't be long. You're making a massive-mistake Mum…..He's an Idiot." Aaron told-his Mum, slightly angry that his Mother had been so-stupid, once-again.

Chas rolled-her eyes and sighed at Aaron's comment. "Ahhh I know he is, but he's the Idiot that I just so happen to love alright?"

"No Mum No it's not alright. I hate the Man's guts. His face annoys me. But yet you still continue to get back together with him. What's wrong with ya Mum? Any-other Mum would be putting-her-son before her cheating Pig of a boyfriend right-now….." Aaron told-his Mother angrily before he stood-up then walked-in towards the back of the pub, which was still currently his home, but possibly not for much-longer now that Carl and Chas were back-together.


	7. Settling Things Down

It was getting late now, and Chas still hadn't returned home after visiting Aaron, and Carl was beginning to worry.

He rang her number…..No Answer. Then again…..No Answer.

"Argh Mate where is she?" Carl asked worriedly.

"Where's who?" Jimmy questioned innocently.

"CHAS, ya dumbo." Carl said as he tried to sit himself up after his sleep on the sofa.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine Mate, she probably just wanted to…..Catch-up with Aaron, that's all….." Jimmy said, trying to re-assure his brother that Chas would be alright, and that she would be home soon.

"Yeah well I don't trust that Thug, I never have done and I never will do….." Carl trailed-off, and Jimmy shot him a look that said "Don't Push-It."

* * *

><p>Back at the Pub, Chas had followed Aaron around the back and was sat in the Living-Room chatting to him.<p>

"Aaron you have to understand, come-on….." Chas begged her own-son to give Carl another chance.

"I'll never understand Mum. NEVER. Why would you go back to him? After everything he's done to ya? EH?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Because I Love Him Aaron. I don't care what anyone thinks…..Yes he's cheated on me goodness knows how many times, yes he's been a complete idiot and made my life hell at times, but I really don't care anymore, I love him, and he loves me, and that's all that matters." Chas said frustratedly.

"And what about me? Don't I matter to ya then?" Aaron asked, trying to contain his anger. The last-thing he wanted to do now was hurt his own-mother, Carl deserved what he got; his own-mother definitely didn't…..

"Oh Aaron. Of-Course you matter to me…..I love ya…..And Carl knows that as well as I do….."

It was then that Chas' phone rang.

"Who is it?" Aaron asked as it rang and rang.

"It's Carl." Chas replied softly.

Aaron sighed. "Argh I knew it would be…..just tell him to get lost will ya?..." He told his Mother.

"NO. He'll just be wondering where I am that's all….." Chas trailed-off, before then answering the phone.

* * *

><p><em>"Hiya Babe….." She began.<em>

_"Where are ya?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry I'm just coming now, Me and Aaron just needed a little time on our own that's all."_

_"Alright. Did you speak to him about the assault?" Carl asked._

_Chas sighed. "Oh not yet, but I will do alright?"_

_"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then?"_

_"Yeah you will." Chas said softly with a small-smile spread-across her face. "Love You."_

_"I Love You Too. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

><p>Chas then flicked the conversation off, before turning back to Aaron. "I've gotta go, but just answer me one question alright?" Chas double-checked before answering.<p>

"Well what's the question then?" Aaron immediately asked, impatiently.

"Did you assault Carl?" Chas asked uncomfortably. She was almost afraid of Aaron's response to this question.

Aaron paused for a couple of seconds as he thought about his answer, before he looked his Mum directly into the eyes.

"What if I did? What would happen? Would ya still love me? Or would you report me to the police?" Aaron interrogated.

"Oh Aaron don't be stupid. IF you did this, and it's flamin' well obvious that you did do it, then the police would have nothing to do with it. And of-course I would still love ya, you're my son for goodness-sake….." Chas said before she stood-up, ready to leave and head back to Carl's.

"Fine. Yeah I did beat ya boyfriend-up, but he deserved everything he got, and no I'm not sorry for what I did. You know what I think of him, but as long as he stays out of my way from now on, then we won't have a problem. Alright?" Aaron told-his Mum maturely.

"Good." Chas replied simply.

"But if he so much as gets on your nerves, and I find-out about-it, then there will be trouble….." Aaron trailed-off. "Cya tomorrow Mum….."

"Cya tomorrow. You stay out of trouble okay?" Chas asked, but it was a rhetorical-question, as she left the room then headed-back to what was now her home, to see Carl, who was now her boyfriend...Once-Again.

* * *

><p>Chas soon arrived home to Carl, snoring away on the sofa. Jimmy and Nicola had already gone-upstairs.<p>

Chas sat on the edge of the sofa In front of Carl, and then gently shook his shoulder.

"Carl." She whispered loudly.

"Carl wake-up." She repeated, and Carl slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh…..Hey." He whispered in reply, holding his stomach in pain, as he slowly tried to sit-himself-up.

"Hey…..Take It Easy. I don't want to have to call another Ambulance for ya now do I?" Chas Joked as she took Carl's hand, and then gently squeezed it. "I've spoken to Aaron." Chas told Carl, gently playing with his fingers with both of her hands.

"Oh Yeah…..And what did he say?" Carl questioned Chas.

"He admitted it…..Aaron's the one who beat you up….."

"Ah I knew that it was him all along….." Carl Interrupted.

"But…..He also said that as long as you stayed-out of his way, then we wouldn't have any problems…..And that's an Improvement since the last-time we were together, don't ya think?" Chas asked Carl.

"Yeah I suppose it is…..I just wanna be happy Chas…..And I wanna be happy with you…..And my brother…..And even Nicola, if Jimmy can persuade her to be nice and friendly for once in her life….." Carl joked as he trailed-off.

"Well that sounds good to me….." Chas whispered to Carl before the pair leaned-in and kissed each-other on the lips, before eventually heading-upstairs together.


End file.
